


cutting you up will be so refreshing (for me)

by caesarjoestar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blood Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Watersports, hannibal just really loves playing doctor with his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Being strapped down to a medical table by a known cannibal and serial killer shouldn’t be as arousing as Will was finding it but after years on the run with Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter, the man he now proudly called his husband, he’d found himself in this position many times before.





	cutting you up will be so refreshing (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 2 prompt: Ass Worship | **Begging** | **Medical play** | **Watersports**
> 
> title is from the dismemberment song by blue kid

Being strapped down to a medical table by a known cannibal and serial killer shouldn’t be as arousing as Will was finding it but after years on the run with Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter,  _ the man he now proudly called his husband _ , he’d found himself in this position many times before.

 

The bright lights of the operating room where blinding him and without his glasses or contact lenses. He was finding it hard to make out anything else in the room (although that only added to the experience.)

 

Will felt like he had been lying there waiting for Hannibal for an eternity. Will knew his husband was a perfectionist to the highest degree so he should have expected him to take so long but the leather straps were starting to cut into him, leaving him with bright red lines along his wrists and ankles. There was also the fact that before being strapped down to the table he had drunk at least two litres of water and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Will supposed that that was the point of it but still, he didn’t want to accidentally piss himself before he even got a chance to act out their roleplay.

 

Almost as if he could hear his husband's internal frustrations Hannibal came striding out from behind the heavy wooden door to the makeshift operating room. Fully clad in a surgeons uniform he came to stand beside Will and began to poke and prod at his naked form with this glove covered hands.

 

“Interesting that you should be nude, Mr. Graham. Usually, my patients at least wear a hospital gown.” Hannibal said, playing along with his role.

 

Will turned his head to face Hannibal and looked him the eyes with a passionate, fiery gaze. “Well, I thought since there are places you wish to operate on that I would forgo the gown.”

 

With a grin, Hannibal replied, “Very good, Mr. Graham. Shall I get to work now?” Gesturing to his tray of ‘medical equipment’ (which was actually a mix of real medical equipment and various sex toys).

 

“I think you should,  _ Dr. Lecter _ .” Said Will in a sultry tone.  

 

Hannibal gave him another smirk and moved away from the table and over to a desk by the wall, picking up a clipboard from it.

 

“Patient name: William Graham, age: 37, sex: male, diagnoses:  _ lust _ .” Hannibal said to himself but it was really more for the drama of it all. “Ah, I know exactly what I must do.” Placing the clipboard back on the desk he walked himself back over to Will. His hand hovered over the different items in the tray before he landed on a small, steel cock cage.

 

“Now this may be a little small for you Mr. Graham but I assure you I will assure your chastity after this, no matter how much it hurts.”

 

A rush of excitement shot up Will’s spine. “Of course, Dr. Lecter. I leave myself in your hands.”

 

A part of Will knew it was probably incredibly idiotic to let himself be completely strapped down to a table, in a replica surgery room with no way of escaping with a known serial killer and cannibal, who on more than one occasion had tried to kill him but he supposed that was probably part of the thrill of it. Not knowing if Hannibal might actually kill him this time, like the many times he’d tried in the past. Even though Will was well past trying to hunt down and catch the elusive Chesapeake Ripper there still was a chance that Hannibal may just decide to kill him after all. The thought of this was making Will incredibly horny.

 

Hannibal fit the cock cage around Will’s semi-erect penis. “Hm, seems you’re already being bad.”

 

“Yes, seems that way doesn’t it, doctor.” He smirked. “Won’t you help me get better?”

 

“Of course, that’s what I’m here to do.” Hannibal said as he reached to roll and pinch at Will’s nipples. He rolled the buds between his gloved fingers and thumb, watching the way his husband’s body involuntarily moved into his touches. The cock cage hurting more and more as Will became more erect.

 

Hannibal brought his right hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb, then began rubbing it over Will’s right nipple until it was thoroughly wetted. He then went back to his tray and took out a single metal nipple clamp.

 

“I hope this doesn’t hurt you too much Mr. Graham.” Hannibal said, smiling down at his husband.

 

It clamped tight around Will, the initial pain causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He let out an involuntary moan and caught Hannibal’s smirk out of the corner of his eyes.  _ Bastard _ , he thought.

 

“Dr. Lecter, I don’t mean to undermine your skills and expertise but this doesn’t seem to be working, in fact I think I’m getting worse.”

 

Hannibal’s hand hovered over the second nipple clamp. “I assure you,  _ Mr. Graham _ , that I am only just getting started.” He snatched the clamp out of the tray and without wetting Will this time he immediately attached it to his husband’s other nipple.

 

It hurt more than the first one that was for sure; but after being gutted like a fish, being shot and having his head partially sawed open it was nothing much for Will.

 

Once Will had gotten used to the pain of the clamps Hannibal flicked each of them a few a times, enjoying the little jolts of pain that filled his husband.

 

After playing with the clamps for a few minutes, enjoying the way they made Will squirm, Hannibal moved back to the tray and took out a scalpel. Watching the way Will’s eyes lit up when he saw the instrument he placed it delicately over Will’s upper arm.  

 

“Now, Mr. Graham this may hurt a little.” Hannibal pushed the scalpel into Will’s arm, not too deep but deep enough that it  _ hurt _ . He pulled the scalpel down the length of Will’s arm until he reached the elbow. His whole body shook with pleasure, after so long of Hannibal cutting him open Will had begun to enjoy it.

 

“How was that? Not too bad I hope.” Hannibal asked looking quite pleased with himself but before Will even had a chance to reply Hannibal leaned down and began to lap at the blood flowing from the incision he made. Will shook again, waves of pain and pleasure washing over him. He let out a few involuntary moans and closed his eyes.

 

“No, n-not to bad.” He replied.

 

Once Hannibal was done with licking Will’s wound he rose up again, with blood dripping down his face and placed his hand atop Will’s stomach.

 

“And how is this, Mr. Graham? Are you close?” He began rubbing gentle circles onto him.

 

Will honestly couldn’t tell if Hannibal meant if he was close to cumming or pissing himself but he was honestly close to both.

 

“Yes.” Came Will’s shaky reply.

 

Hannibal pushed his hand more firmly into Will’s stomach. “Then I suppose we must do something about it then.” With one hand he began kneading Will’s stomach and the other ghosting over his hard cock. Trying to get more pressure on his cock Will thrust up into Hannibal’s hand and for that Hannibal gave him a sharp slap square on the cheek.

  
  


“Must I remind you who the doctor is and who the patient is? Everything I do is for your benefit.”

 

The sting of the slap caused Will’s cheek to go an angry bright red colour. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He growled.

 

Hannibal took a moment to stop what he was doing, look down at Will’s and say whilst smirking at the restrained man, “Good.”

 

_ God damn it _ , Will wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of Hannibal’s smug face. He had always had a problem with authority but he had also voluntarily decided to let Hannibal have control over him right.  _ Maybe next time _ , Will thought.

 

Hannibal moved back to rubbing poor Will’s stomach and cock and it was honestly getting very hard for him to control his bladder.

 

“Doctor, I think- I can’t hold it in anymore.” He whined, body arching and squirming against his restraints.

 

“A little longer I think.” Hannibal said as he leaned down and gave Will a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

 

Fuck. Will needed this, but even if it wasn’t against the rules of their scene he couldn’t relieve himself because of the cock cage stopping him doing so. He hated to beg but at this point, it was all he had.

 

Looking up at Hannibal in his eyes and putting on his best puppy dog face. “Please?”

 

Hannibal faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. “No.”

 

“Please, Dr. Lecter.  _ I need this _ .” He begged.

 

Hannibal stood still, gazing at his husband and considering what he had asked. After a long moment, he gave into Will. He always had a tough time saying no to him.

 

“Okay.” He moved back to Will’s neglected cock and gently removed the cage. “Just this once, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal went back to kneading Will’s stomach, only with more force this time.

 

_ Will let himself go _ . His body shook and convulsed as he wet himself, the pain of being forced to keep it in for so long leaving, and a wondrous sense of relief filled his body completely. The pleasure was so incredible that he immediately came with thick hot loads of cum when he was finished. His eyes fluttered closed as he let the last waves of pleasure roll over him and left him in the afterglow.

 

Hannibal allowed him some time to come off his high before he began unbuckling the leather restraints, taking the nipple clamps off and cleaning up his husband. Once he was finished cleaning the cum and piss off of Will he then cleans up the blood from his arm and treated the wound so it wouldn’t become infected.

 

Once Hannibal had completely finished, Will sat up on the table and swung his legs over the side so he was facing his husband. He gently took Hannibal’s face in his hands and kissed, whispering a  _ thank you _ against his lips. 

 

Helping his husband off the table and holding him while he steadied himself on his legs, after being constrained for so long he found his legs weak like a newborn deer.

 

Hannibal caressed his husbands face. “Let us to bed, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey squad fam back at u again with kinktober day 2 with something a bit more kinky lmao
> 
> ik i named his fic after a line in the dismemberment song (and that song inspired this fic) but like i pretty much only listened to the album finding candace by venetian snares while writing this lmao
> 
> i finally got grammarly so hopefully that helped with any typos/weird sentences bc ya boi is dyslexic af
> 
> hope u guys liked this!


End file.
